


Isn't this Better?

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Series: Punishment of the Mind [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abduction, Begging, Bondage, CBT, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "Once the nanites are in you will have to release a concentrated amount, preferably right by his head.""If you come anywhere near me I'll kill you," Ichigo snarled."And we can begin?" Aizen asked, pointedly ignoring the outburst for now.Szayel smirked. "Just give me a moment to calibrate your own power into the mix, and we should be good to go."





	Isn't this Better?

**Author's Note:**

> d4: non con  
> d6: age difference.  
> d8: bleach  
> d9: cannon setting  
> d12: CBT  
> d20: mind control  
> Udunie doesn't go here, but she edited this to make it good for you guys!

Aizen sat at the head of the meeting table, idly swaying from side to side. Every movement was echoed, even the soft sounds of fabric moving against the chair. The heroes were on their way, but he wasn't concerned about them, not until the captains came through. Urahara probably knew that, and was using them as a test for his machine. He couldn't fault him, all the Espada were prepared, with the reallocation of Grimmjow. His little pet project was on hold for the moment, at least until Szayelaporro was ready. There was really nothing to do. Truly he had delegated too much. 

He sighed, standing up. He wandered around the castle, seeing that a lot of the members of the Espada were still loitering. He busied himself with them, altering his presentation to what suited his needs best, be it personable leader or cold dictator. Each person responded differently, and seeing all of the varied reactions amused him for a few hours. 

Still, when there was nothing to occupy his time, he found himself gravitating to the walls of his own castle, staring out in the direction of the incessant power flares. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. It couldn't hurt to have a chat with his new captive, even if he wasn't receptive yet. And without another second's hesitation, he was flash stepping out to Szayelaporro's castle. 

The place was a labyrinth, and usually, he would have waited for Szayel to come escort him inside, but that was hardly necessary when he could easily follow the power signature of his prey. It led him to a regular sized door in a dark hallway. 

The boy was strapped heavily on the table. He had several yellowing bruises, and even more fresh ones. His face had been left alone, with only a small trickle of blood dripping from his lip, but that was most likely his own doing. The injuries littered his body, concentrating along his hips, and around his cock, sitting soft but swollen and red from overuse. That was probably Starrk's doing. Szayel was typing away at a console connected to a huge tank. There were swirling colors of pink and black, seeming to fight each other. So far, that was exactly what they were doing. He knew from previous conversations that these were forming the nanites that were needed for what they were trying to do. 

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Ichigo looked up, his neck straining to see what was behind him. His face, for only a moment, was wide open and honest in his curiosity and fear, but as soon as he recognized who had come, it morphed into the blanket scowl he was so fond of sporting. He turned his head back around pointedly, but then seemed to think better of it, and kept an eye on him as Aizen moved around the table to stand next to Szayel. "It's coming along?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I was actually just about to call for you," he said, finally looking away from the screen. He pointed at a line of code. "You see that, I think I've locked down his neurotransmitter reception. With all his differing genetic sources, it was difficult to pinpoint."

Aizen hummed in agreement, his eyes roaming over to Ichigo. He was craning his neck to see what was happening. Aizen flashed him a small smile before turning back to the screen, it now showed a readout of Ichigo's vitals. "How am I going to my reistu inside of those?" he asked, his eyes on the containers. 

"Once the nanites are in you will have to release a concentrated amount, preferably right by his head." 

"If you come anywhere near me I'll kill you," Ichigo snarled. 

"And we can begin?" Aizen asked, pointedly ignoring the outburst for now. 

Szayel smirked. "Just give me a moment to calibrate your own power into the mix, and we should be good to go." 

Aizen left him to do just that, walking back toward the top of the table to stand next to Ichigo's head. Still the boy kept his eyes trained on his movements, ignoring Szayel as he puttered around. Aizen let his gaze roam over the expanse of the young man’s body. His training had not bulked him up, like most his age. He was still lithe, his muscles clearly defined but compact, every one of them tensed, flexing with each breath. Aizen was pleased with this result, it was tempting and deceptive at the same time. If he ever learned how to control his power output, he would be a surprise player on any battlefield. 

But they would come to that soon enough. 

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo growled. 

"Knowing what is coming will not change the outcome," Aizen said softly. "It will only make you more frightened." Ichigo’s indignant scowl returned, again turning his head away in a huff, as if to give him the silent treatment. Aizen sighed, putting on the air of a displeased parent to match. "It's such a shame we have so little time," he said, "I had meant to take you with us, back then in Soul Society. But alas, I now have to resort to these crude methods." He could see his hands trembling at the words, though his eyes clenched shut as if to block it. "I could have explained everything to you, trained you properly. Given you more drive than you ever had." 

"I would never work for you," Ichigo snapped. 

"You're thoughtless words being one of the issues," Aizen said. "I know you are intelligent Ichigo, you wouldn't be worth all this effort if you weren't. But you are impatient, in the way one is when young. But don't worry." He risked a caress of his cheek, only to be butted away in anger. "We'll work on that once we get you settled." 

"Get away from me!" he shouted. "Stop talking to me about your creepy bullshit and leave me alone!" 

Szayel gave him the sign that he was ready to continue, and he moved out of his way as the doctor came forward with his needles. Ichigo started to thrash, pushing wave after wave out. Szayel buckled under the force of it, his hands bracing himself against the table. Aizen tisked at the sight. Instead of reacting with his own power, and risking having Szayel pass out on him, he reached out with his hand and grasped Ichigo’s penis, making the boy freeze like a frightened deer. The crushing weight relented, but Aizen kept his fingers moving, teasing and agitating the sore flesh. Ichigo winced and struggled against the violation. He had nowhere to go, and his entire attention was on Aizen now, allowing Szayel to stab the needle into the vein in his arm. 

"Ah!" he cried, staring in shock at the place. He seemed to be trying to push it out by sheer force of will. Perhaps it would have been better to sedate him, but Aizen wanted to see the changes come about him. For a long time though, the only sign that something was happening was the slow drain to the lights in the containers. Ichigo eventually gave up on his plan, instead trying to force his way out of the bonds again. Szayel just rolled his eyes, and left to go monitor. 

"It's time for you to activate it, Lord Aizen," Szayel said, turning a few knobs on the containers to ebb the flow. Aizen pulled up the chair that was sitting behind him, and placed his palms on Ichigo's cheeks. Now the boy stared up at him, open and painful fear laced into those expressive eyes. He offered no words of comfort as he rapted up his own power, concentrating it into a fine point and pushing it into the skin. He could practically feel the nanites absorbing the reitsu, priming to latch onto the body and getting ready to follow his commands. Ichigo screamed, but it was directionless, knowing that something was happening, but unable to tell what it was, only that it was something he had to stop. Aizen wasn't aware of how long they stayed like that, but eventually Szayel stepped away from the monitor, smiling in a way that told Aizen that they had been successful. 

Aizen leaned forward in his chair, releasing his power and getting comfortable. This next part was something he was very familiar with. "Let every muscle relax," he said, his voice dipping back into a light soothing tone, the one he had perfected while in Soul Society. Ichigo tensed on instinct, but it only lasted a moment as the control took hold, his body practically melting onto the table. "Take a deep breath, let all the tension leave with the air. Focus on it, don't dwell on anything else. If another thought comes to you, let it fall away with each new breath." He continued on, satisfied as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall evenly, his eyes drooping closed as if he was being put to sleep. Aizen started to pet his hair, and Ichigo didn't even flinch. "When you listen to me, it feels good, doesn't it?" Ichigo nodded, his body already shivering as it prepared for the dopamine rush. "Trying to fight it will only hurt you, and that seems like such a silly thing." Ichigo snorted, probably finding the simplified language amusing. 

His eyes went glassy, staring up at Aizen seeming to focus in and out. Aizen gave him a small smile, and was pleasantly surprised to see it returned. "There you go," he said softly. "Do you feel better?" Ichigo's face scrunched up in confusion, so Aizen clarified. "You feel better, don't you?" and he could see the effects instantaneously. The neurotransmitters sending the right signals and making him feel the things he was programmed to feel. 

Aizen couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stood. Ichigo, now riding high on the good feelings he had no choice but to accept it. He circled around the table, trailing his fingers along the long expanses of skin. Looking down at what lay before him, Aizen contemplated what he wanted to do. His hand landed on the soft hair at the base of Ichigo's cock, already healing from whatever abuse it had received. It was such a shame to have such a lovely thing know only the pain it could endure, instead of the pleasure Aizen could provide him.

He pinched the catheter between his fingers and slowly pulled it out. Ichigo barely responded beyond a whimper of protest, so deep in the trance Aizen had placed him in. Freed of the plastic, his penis lay limp off to one side. Aizen fiddled with it, rolling it along his palm, fascinated that it didn't respond, either with pleasure or pain. "You've been hurt here, haven't you?" he said, seeing the boy nod slowly. "Poor thing," he cooed, even as he felt a flutter of heat in his own loins. He moved lower to cup his balls, rubbing his thumb over the rough skin there. 

"From now on," he declared, making sure his hand covered the entirety of Ichigo's genitals, "Any sensation you feel here will be pleasurable." Ichigo shuddered, his hands fisting up for a moment before settling back flat on the table. Immediately, Aizen felt the flesh under his palm start to harden. Ichigo's head snapped up, blinking down at his body confused. "It's all right," Aizen assured, stroking two fingers down his cock. "It's perfectly normal to feel this way, just let your body take what it wants." Ichigo's head thumped back to the table with a groan. 

Aizen started to run his fingers lightly along his skin again, making senseless patterns along his hips and thighs. Even with such little stimulation his cock hardened, and his skin began to flush in blotchy patches along his chest. Aizen couldn't help but revel in the sight as he let go more and more, becoming more animated, but not resistant. 

Ichigo moaned softly, his hips thrusting slowly into Aizen's ministrations. He kept one hand loosely gripped on Ichigo's shaft, and the other pinching at the skin of his balls. Every new sensation threw off Ichigo's rhythm, making him shudder. His eyes were softly closed, almost like he was rutting in his sleep, like he just couldn't help it. "Please," he breathed. 

He was whining so much Aizen barely caught it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What was that?" he asked, leaning forward, his eyes glinting. 

Ichigo opened his eyes slightly, his breathing so labored that it took him a moment to respond. "More... please." 

Aizen smirked, feeling absolutely cat-like in his success. "Of course," he purred. He tightened his grip, painfully so. Ichigo arched into it, keening as he tried to lean into the touch, but the straps along his body got in his way. Aizen let his other hand squeeze down on his balls, gradually pulling them away, stretching the skin taut. Ichigo let out what sounded like a sob, and then he was coming. He seemed paralyzed with it, all of his body going rigid under Aizen's touch as come shot out, covering his chest and neck. He slumped against the flat surface as Aizen released his grip on his balls and cock. As Ichigo caught his breath, Aizen worked his way around the table, undoing all the latches that were holding him down. All the boy did once he was released was rolled onto his side and curl up, groaning as his limbs got used to their freedom. 

Aizen placed a hand on his head, tangling his fingers into his hair. "How are you feeling now?"

"Really weird," Ichigo mumbled into his knees.

Aizen nodded. "Yes, it'll be like that for some time, until you get used to it." He tightened his fingers and started to pull Ichigo into a sitting position. "Come along. We'll find you some appropriate attire, then we can go over more specific orders." 

Aizen was pleased to find little resistance as he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me.


End file.
